


A Hermit in Gotham

by Aladayle



Category: Batman (Comics), Dragon Ball
Genre: And other immortal folks, Everyone else is dead, Except maybe for Baba and Piccolo, Other, Roshi is the only character from DB in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aladayle/pseuds/Aladayle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over 100 years after the end of DBZ/Super, Roshi is left as he has so often been before--alone. When the last dear friend he has dies, he decides to make a move to a city that just felt...right. But his arrival prompts a watcher's curiosity...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catalyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A death shifts Roshi's resolve.

### Catalyst

The sun wasn't too bright, the water wasn't too active, and the wind wasn't too strong.

Turtle had been sick for a while, and Roshi'd been carefully watching him, giving him the right medicines and such, hoping he'd get over it soon. After all, there'd been periods like this before. 

But that morning, when he stepped out onto the porch with the bottle of pills, Turtle was half in the water. And he never got in the water anymore.

"You alright there, buddy?"

"I'm fine," came the quiet reply, "Just enjoying the sunrise."

"Not thinking of going for a swim, I hope?"

No answer.

"I can't even remember how long it's been since you did."

"I strayed too far once." Turtle smiled as best he could at the thought. "You remember that, right?"

"How could I forget?" That was what had started that whole thing with Goku and Krillin. And with them, he'd met others. Good friends. Some he'd seen go from children with potential to adults who outshined him in battle (not that he was ashamed of that) and some enemies he'd seen turn into friends.

"Have you heard from Piccolo lately?"

"No," there was a shrug at that. When Gohan passed away, Piccolo had gone to the Lookout, and hadn't been back since. Roshi couldn't really blame him.

"That's too bad. He was a nice guy."

"Yeah, nice. Well, look, I know you hate this routine, but it's time for the morning pill."

Turtle didn't respond.

"C'mon, buddy."

"Those things taste awful, y'know. You should try one, you'd see." Turtle took in a long, slow, wavering breath.

"You don't sound so good."

"I haven't sounded good all night."

"You didn't sleep, why not?!"

"Hard to when you're hacking up a lung."

"Why didn't you wake me up?!" 

Turtle shrugged. "You were sleeping good. And besides, I feel better now. Better than I have in a long time. Sorry, go ahead and get that pill out for me, would you?"

"Sure thing, pal." 

* * *

It was a great day, really. Turtle had found the strength to take a (very) small swim, and had eaten. At the end of the day he decided to sleep in the living room. Roshi went up to his room as he always did.

The next morning, Roshi walked down the stairs whistling, pill bottle in hand as always. "Good morning, Turtle!"

Silence.

"Turtle?"

Silence again.

It was like a cold set of hands had grabbed his stomach and heart and twisted them around backwards. As he leaned over Turtle, one hand touching the shell--there was no response in movement.

He tried lifting Turtle's head and letting it go. It just dropped.

His friend was gone. 

* * *

It hadn't been hard to get the boat out, at least. 

Roshi pushed the button on the side of his house, and grabbed the resulting capsule before giving one last look over the tiny patch of sand he'd called home for who knew how many years. It'd been nice; he'd made some good memories there. 

But he couldn't stay. Not anymore. 

"Well," he said, to no one in particular, "I guess this is goodbye." 

He stepped into the boat and half a minute later was speeding away.


	2. That Shop On Third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roshi takes up in Gotham but his movement is not unnoticed.

### That Shop On Third

"Sir...I have some news about the Turtle Hermit." 

Ra's looked up. "Turtle Herm--oh, that old pervert. What is he up to?" 

"He's left his island." 

"...he what?" 

"All of his friends have died. Perhaps he felt it was time for a change." 

"Keep an eye on him, would you?" 

* * *

Roshi had chosen to let out a tiny upstairs apartment down some back street. He got the keys about a week after arriving in the city. 

"Why are you moving here, though?" the landlord asked. "D'you have family here, or something?" 

"No," Roshi said, "I don't have any family here, to tell you the truth." 

There was a nod, and then some doubtful eyeing of the purple turtle shell and staff. "I'm going to be rekeying the locks soon, but I'll give you a heads-up on that, alright?" 

"That's fine. Thank you. Now, I need to fill my fridge, where's the nearest grocery store?" 

"It's a bit of a long walk to the biggest one," said the landlord, "The closest one you'll find over on Seventh...but I wouldn't go there. As iffy as this neighborhood is, that one's even worse." 

"I'm not worried." Roshi shrugged. 

"I don't want to be rude, but...being elderly's not going to stop the muggers." 

"I know." 

He left, thanking his new landlord for the concern. 

The streets weren't well lit, and the sun was setting a bit early, but despite that there was no trouble on the way to the grocery store. It wasn't much bigger than a gas station's attached convenience shop, but it had most of what he needed. 

The cashier was behind a glass partition. He noted this, but paid in silence, and then headed back with six bags in one hand, and his staff in the other. 

They were following, almost as soon as he left. 

Roshi ignored them. 

And they were silent, until they passed a section of the sidewalk above which the streetlights were flickering. 

Three of them fanned out around him; all were drawing knives. One in front, one to the side, and one behind him. 

"Bit late to be out, isn't it?" he asked. 

They advanced. 

The one behind him rushed forward; he leaped up, and kicked the attacker in the back of the head. This sent him flying forward, unconscious, into the one in front who struggled to get out from under his limp friend. 

The one to his right ran forward and received a whack on one side of the head. 

He dropped as well. 

The one in front wasn't dissuaded in the least. He growled, "You got lucky, old man. You won't this time." 

He stabbed-- 

\--but Roshi was gone. 

He stood blinking in confusion only a second before dropping to the ground. 

"You should learn to respect your elders." Roshi glanced down at the men before pausing to make sure his grocery bags were still intact. 

He glanced up and around. The lights were still flickering, but at a slower pace. 

Then he looked up to the roof of the building up ahead. "Oh, young man. Are you going to stand up there all night?" 

There was a pause, and then a _swoop_ as a caped figure appeared rather suddenly in front of him. 

"You're pretty good at avoiding detection," Roshi said. He glanced over the man's oufit. Dark outfit, black cowl, cape, and belt. Odd. But far from the oddest he'd ever seen. 

"Then how did you see me?" 

"I sensed you." 

A pause. 

"You handled them far more swiftly than you should be able to," the man said. "How?" 

"Eh." Roshi shrugged. "I've had some practice dealing with punks. Now, would you mind helping an old man out with his groceries?"


End file.
